A New Love
by Toni's Corner
Summary: "Hotaru, this is Mikan, my childhood friend. Mikan, this is Hotaru. My girlfriend." Your world shattered into pieces that instant. Pairings: RxH MxN
1. A New Love

You remember the first time you met him. You were new to the school. Kids from different shapes and sizes were plastered all over the classroom. No one bothered to come greet you. But that was okay, you were used to being alone. You decided to sit in the far left corner, away from everyone else. You were off in a different world when a voice interrupted your thoughts.

"Do you want to help me draw a picture?"

You looked up in surprise and a boy your age stared back at you. He was holding a piece of paper and some spare crayons. You nodded silently and he took that as a cue to grab a seat next to you. You don't know what came over you, but you had the sudden urge to introduce yourself. You stretched out your hand.

"Mikan Sakura."

His face broke out in a toothy grin and took your hand in his.

"Ruka Nogi."

From that point on, he held a special place in your heart.

* * *

"Hotaru?"

His voice rings out from across the room, bringing attention to both him and the transfer student. Her raven hair was cut short with piercing velvet eyes. You feel a tug in your heart as you watch the little exchange from across the room. Getting up from your seat, you smoothly walk across the room towards the duo.

"Ruka? Who's this?" You say, putting your hand on top of his shoulder.

"Oh, that's right. I haven't introduced you guys yet." He said, looking from me to her.

"Hotaru, this is Mikan, my childhood friend. Mikan, this is Hotaru. My girlfriend.

Your world shattered into pieces that instant.

* * *

You don't get it. You glance at the mirror, but your reflection doesn't deceive you. Perfect 24 inch waist, flat tummy, and long legs. Fitted head to toe in designer clothes and to top it off, your honey brown hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail. Nothing but the best. So why, after all these years, did he still think of you as a childhood friend? You think back to the time that you met her. Her hair was choppy and you could tell by first glance that she couldn't care less about her appearance. She wore baggy clothes that didn't fit her body. And yet, it was still her.

* * *

You don't know why you're here. Following her. Sporting attire you never thought you'd ever wear. She averts her gaze towards your direction and you manage to cover yourself just in the nick of time. She doesn't notice. You heave a sigh of relief.

Half the day flies by and you still find yourself tracing after her. You decide to call it a day and reach over to grab your bag when a cry prevents you from doing so. Two metres left of you, you spot a cat stuck on a tree. You follow your instinct and take your phone out of your purse. As you're struggling to dial the digits, you notice a crowd forming around the tree. Curious, you push through the sea of people only to find her, the one you've been following all day halfway up the tree. You're confused as everyone else is, but then you realize that she's trying to get to the cat. She's almost there, just a few more steps, the little guy's barely out of her reach. You find yourself cheering for her. A victory yell escapes from your mouth alongside many others when you see a bundle of fur is secured tightly in her arms. At that moment, you realize that she's perfect for him, just like how perfect he is for her.

You don't take many steps away before you collide into something firm and resistant. You glance up to find a pair of crimson eyes staring back at you. Maybe a new love isn't such a bad idea after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't posted in so long. This story was originally supposed to be an oneshot, but since a lot of you wanted me to continue on, that's what I'm going to do. Some of you also wanted me to include different point of views, so I'll make sure to do that too. If any of you want to make any more requests, feel free to let me know and I'll try my best to make that happen. Enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

Mikan's pov

Time seemed to stop as I looked into his stunning eyes framed by thick lashes. My eyes traveled to his chiseled jawline and down to his grey v neck. It hugged his body and even though I wasn't a fitness expert, I could already tell he was in shape. I couldn't help but imagine what was under that shirt of his...

"Watch where you're going midget!" His sharp voice snapped me back into reality.

Wait.. Did he just call me? ... Midget?

I looked back at him for conformation. His smirk said it all. How I wished I could wipe that smile off his gorgeous face.

A couple seconds passed. My perfectly shaped left eyebrow started twitching uncontrollably, a habit I caught from my father. I could feel myself getting reeled up. Never in my life have I met someone who was as rude as he. New love my ass!

"Who are you to say midget you.. You midget!" I mentally slapped myself in the head. I was never good under pressure.

I tried looking at him right in the eyes but that was a challenge in itself. He was practically towering over me. I was pretty tall for girls my age, standing at the height of 5 foot 6 inches but he looked to be at least 6 foot, if not more.

He looked at my face. One second passed. Two.

"Pfft." That was all it took before he doubled over in laughter.

I could feel my face getting red and lifted my knee and hit him right in the family jewels. He was obviously caught off guard and stumbled over in both pain and shock. I huffed and stormed away, never looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is a little bit longer. I dedicated a whole day just to write this so I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Mikan's pov

"And you couldn't believe what he said after that Sumire!"

A hearty laugh echoed throughout the room fom the other line.

Sumire was one of my best friends. We didn't get along at first, because of a misunderstanding, but managed to put the past behind us and move on. She was one of the most reliable people I knew and would do anything to back me up.

"Well what did he say?"

He called me a midget so you know what I did? I kicked him right where the sun don't shine."

She broke out into another fit of giggles again

"Sounds like something you would do Mikan," she replied, the trace of laughter still evident in her tone.

"Hey, I got to go. You better hurry up if you want to make it to school on time."

I took a glance at the clock.

"Holy pickles."

She was right. I quickly ended the call and put one more stroke of mascara onto my lashes. Perfect. I hurried downstairs and scarfed down a granola bar. Spotting my dad at the table who was currently siping on his coffee and reading a newspaper, I strode over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you," I said before slipping my shoes on and dashing out the door.

"Love you too!" He replied, calling after my fleeting footsteps.

* * *

"Morning!" I flung the door open, trying to catch my breath.

"Morning," my classmates echoed.

"Hey Mikan," a familiar voice spoke up from behind he. I turned around only to be locked in Ruka's warm gaze.

"Hel-"

"Hi," I was cut off and finally noticed the burning stare of Hotaru. A excruciating pain throbbed in my heart.

"H-hi," I choked on my own words, shocked by how much she still affected me. I glanced between the two of them. As much as I hated to admit it, they suited each other. My heart felt as if it had been torn in half. All these years of loving him and staying by his side, he never looked at me more than a friend. But here he was, looking at the girl next to him with so much love in his eyes. I just couldn't compare.

"Mikan, are you okay?" Ruka asked, stepping closer to me with concern.

_Please don't do that. Don't make me fall in love more than I already am._

"Goooood morning class!" Mr. Narumi came into the classroom, even more excited than he usually was, if that was even possible.

I sighed in relief as everyone hustled to get to their seat on time. Saved by the teacher.

"Today we have a transfer student,"

I was already zoning out. Mr. Narumi always had long introductions. No harm in day dreaming a little right? Wrong.

The door slammed open before I could doze off in wonderland. A murmur of whispers broke the silence. I raised my head to get a look at what everyone was so engrossed at. What I saw made me jump out my seat almost instantly. Bad choice. I stumbled as my foot got caught onto the chair and landed on the ground not so gracefully. This managed to draw everyone's attention away from him and onto me. With flushed cheeks, I peeked a glance at him. The guy I kneed in the baby maker. Unfortunately, he was already staring at me with that signature smirk of his. To my, and everyone else's amazement, he strode over to me and whispered in my ear with that minty breath of his.

"So we meet again."


	4. Chapter 4

Hotaru's pov

"Please remind me why he is sitting next to me again?" Mikan's shrill voice could be heard from across the room.

"Because Mikan, that was the only seat left." Mr. Narumi repeated for the sixth time.

She sat back in the seat with defeat, her plump lips forming into a pout.

I was surprised. I loved Ruka with all my heart, but there was no denying that Natsume was a good looking guy. All the girls were nearly overthrown with jealousy that he showed such an interest with Mikan. But then again, what guy wouldn't? She was gorgeous. And to top it all of, she had an amazing personality to boot. Even having been enrolled in this class for only a couple of days, I already could tell she had everyone's respect. I recalled the conversation I had with Ruka a couple days back.

* * *

We were taking a walk on the beach, our hands intertwined.

"So, are you nervous for your first day at our school?"

"Please, I'm never nervous."

He stopped abruptly nearly making me crash into him. He raised his eyebrows and looked at me expectantly.

"Really?"

I gave in to his knowing look. "Okay, maybe a little."

He laughed, he head thrown back for emphasis.

"Hotaru? Nervous? Is the world ending?"

I shoved him playfully. "Shut up."

"But seriously, there's no need to worry. My best friend, Mikan is going to be there as well. I'm sure you'll get along just fine."

I pulled him down so he was sitting across from me on the wet sand.

"You talk a lot about Mikan, but you've never told me how you two met."

"Really? Well, it was all the way back in kindergarten. I asked her to draw a picture with me because she looked so lonely. Ever since then, we've been inseparable. She always brings out the best in others, and supports me no matter what the circumstances are. In eighth grade, people were making fun of me because apparently I wasn't "manly" enough. Mikan was the one who put a stop to that."

He was smiling the whole time. I didn't miss the pride he had that shown visibly in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Hotaru's pov

I was still staring at her. A bit creepy, I know.  
"Stop pulling on my hair you jerk!"  
"Natsume was pulling strands out of her ponytail, and Mikan was swatting his arm away every time it got near her.  
After a few more attempts of trying to avoid his hand, she gave up and untied her hair. Her beautiful long locks cascaded down her shoulders. Natsume was content with that and stopped his tactics. I swept my gaze over to the rest of the class, only to find them captivated in the little exchange happening at the back of the room. No one was paying attention to the lesson anymore; even Ruka kept glancing back, his face shown of nothing but amusement. There was this strange aura surrounding them, you just couldn't look away.

* * *

The loud ring of the bell, indicating break lingered from across the room. Mikan sprung up almost instantly.

"Finally!"

She made her way to the door, passing by multiple students and avoiding desks. She placed her hand and the knob and was about to twist the door open, but was stopped by a voice.

"Wait!"

She stopped in her tracks, a look of surprise on her face. She turned to the direction of the voice's owner.

"Yes, Hotaru?"

I didn't know what triggered the outburst, but I had her attention. Thirty pairs of eyes turned to look directly at me.

"We.. Can we talk?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, but didn't decline my invitation. Together, we walked outside the classroom, awaiting what was to come.

* * *

She took me outside, under the shade of a cherry blossom tree.

"So.. What did you want to say?"

_Come on Hotaru, it's now or never. Tell her how you feel. _

"I want to be friends." I blurted out. I met her confused eyes and continued. "I heard from Ruka you were a great person. You seem like someone I would like to get to know better, and to become close to one day."

We stood in silence, the only sound were the leaves rustling from the wind. Slowly she nodded her head.

"Sure, I would love to be friends."

A strange feeling washed over me. Was it relief? Joy? At the moment I didn't know. All I knew was that I had made my very first friend at this school.

"Great. I'll see you later in class."

I waved at her over my shoulder, excited to tell Ruka the event that had just occurred. I never noticed Mikan slump onto the floor, her head in her hands, wrenching sobs enveloping her petite frame. Little did I know that I had just became friends with someone who was head over heels with my boyfriend. But someone did. A crimson eyed lad stayed watching the hunched frame, long after I left.


	6. Chapter 6

Mikan's pov

"This project will be ten precent of this term's mark. You will be creating a sculpture of ancient Japan. You may work with a partner."

Immediately, I directed my attention to Sumire.

Mr. Narumi noticed this and added a bit forcefully, "I will be choosing your partners."

The class groaned, clearly not liking the idea.

He took out a hat and gave instructions. "Write your name on a piece of paper and hand it in." I scrawled my name out quickly onto a paper, folded it once and handed it in along with the rest of the class.

Finally receiving all the names, Mr. Narumi gave the hat a quick shake.

"I will be announcing your partners."

The class waited in anticipation as he cleared his throat. He started calling out pairs one at a time.

"Yuu and Wakako."

Wakako smiled in joy, happy to be partnered up with the smartest boy in class.

"Kitsuneme and Ruka."

They sighed in relief, both were good friends. The list went on.

"Hotaru and Anna."

"Nonoko and Nobara."

"Sumire and Koko."

I stifled a laugh. Although Sumire and Koko fought all the time when they were around others, I knew they developed some sort of feelings for each other.

"And finally the last pair is..."

Wait. If I remember correctly, everyone but me and Natsume had been called. I shook my head. There's no way. I couldn't be so unlucky. There must be some mistake.

"Mikan and Natsume."

Shoot.

From the corner of my eye, I could see his signature smirk appear on his face.

He leaned closer to me and blew in my ear, startling me. "Looks like we'll be spending a lot more time together."

Just my luck.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mikaaaan!"

Sumire latched onto my arm, wailing her arms dramatically in circles.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with him," she pointed a shaky finger at Koko, "HIM of all people!"

I let out a small chuckle, knowing all too well that somewhere deep inside of her, she was happy to be spending more time with him.

"Stop over exaggerating Sumire," I said, taking out my bento. "At least you don't have..." I pause to make gagging motions to prove a point. "Natsume."

"I'm honoured to see you have such a great impression of me," a deep voice speaks up from behind me. I let out a small groan. He just won't leave me alone.

Natsume pulls a seat out and drags it next to me. To my astonishment, he takes a pickle from my bento and plops it into his mouth. "Not bad."

"Natsume!" I swat his arm away and hide my lunch protectively behind me. "I woke up at six to prepare this! I don't need someone like you to taste the food I put all my love into!"

"I don't taste love. You must have woke up with bitterness and hatred today. It shows in your food."

"You just said it was good!"

"I take back my words."

Before I could retort back, Ruka and Hotaru joined us.

"Mikan, you seem to get alone quite well with the transfer student."

Ruka pats my head, causing heat to arise to my cheeks.

_Calm down Mikan. He has a girlfriend_. I'm painfully reminded as I take notice of their intertwined fingers.

"N-not at all." I manage to reply.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ruka. This is Hotaru." He offers a hand to Natsume.

"Pleasure," he reciprocated the handshake.

"You seem to be popular with the ladies."

"I get that a lot," Natsume replies, his infuriating handsome smirk on his face.

From the corner of my eye, i can see a flock of girls slowly getting closer. They surround Natsume.

"When's your birthday?"

"You're sooo hot."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Can I have your number?"

"How old are you?"

I groan. This is just like how they acted when Ruka transferred here. I turn to make a snide remark to Ruka, but stop when I see him talking to Hotaru. They seemed to be getting intimate and I quickly averted my vision to the ground. I could slowly feel a barrier forming in between Ruka and I. I felt painful hot tears pool up in my eyes and I plead for them not to drop. I glanced around looking for a subtle escape, but could find none.

_If I leave now, everyone will see me crying._

My vision blurred and I could feel my cheeks getting wet.

"Mikan, are you okay?" Sumire blurted out, causing the entire class's eyes to be on me.

Ruka and Hotaru looked up concern evident in both of their eyes.

_No, don't look at me like that._

"Mikan?" Ruka reached for me, but was stopped by a muscular arm.

A jacket was thrown over me, blocking out my vision. A pair of arms swept beneath me and I could feel myself being lifted into the air. Confused murmurs swept across the room.

"L-let go of me!" I struggled in Natsume's arms, but he held on tight. I could no longer hear my classmate's voices as the door shut from behind me.

"Shut up. You're not in a position to be arguing with me."

Although his voice was cold, I felt safe in his arms. I felt my body relax, and exhaustion began to take toll. Just for now, I wanted to forget today's events. Forget Ruka and Hotaru, forget my classmates' confused faces, forget this intoxicating scent coming from a certain crimson eyed boy.


	8. Notice

Hello "A New Love" readers! I have decided to publish this story on wattpad (an online reading and writing platform) so you guys will be able to read on the go. Of course, I will still be uploading onto fanfiction. However, there will be changes to the characters on the version I upload onto wattpad. In order to attract more readers that are not necessarily Gakuen Alice fans, I decided to change the names of the characters. For example...

Mikan - Layla

Natsume - Hunter

Hotaru - Isabelle

Ruka - Aiden

If you do not like this change, you can continue to read this version on fanfiction.

Thank you for your support! Feel free to message me if you have any questions.

Link for story:

www. wattpad

.com

/story/79968859-a-new-love

(Enter with no spaces. Sorry, fanfiction won't allow me to write the website all together.)


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 is finally up! This is a bit of a long chapter, so brace yourselves. I'll try to update regularly from now on. This story is also available on wattpad (check "notice" for the link).

* * *

Mikan's pov

I wake suddenly, lifting an arm to wipe my groggy eyes. The sun's vibrant rays peeked though the ivory curtains and cast a gold sheen across the room. I scrunch up my nose as the strong scent of anti bacterial cleaner wafts around me. The stained walls, previously known to be white, gave a direct indication that this was indeed the infirmary. But why am I in the infirmary, let alone sleeping on the bed? I look around, still dazed, until i spotted a familiar black sweater laying across a nearby chair. And not just any black sweater, Natsume's black sweater. Today's unfavourable events fill my head and I let out a loud groan to show my distress.

_Stupid Mikan. How could you be so weak_?

I turn my wrist over, checking the time. 2:34. I let out yet another groan. Still half an hour before class ends. How am I going to explain to everyone why I started crying? I contemplate going back to bed to escape confrontation, but I know after the bell goes, they will be expecting an answer from me. With no choice, I get out of bed and quickly check the mirror before leaving. I nearly jump at the sight. My makeup is smeared, and mascara streaks from crying is clearly noticeable. Great. Natsume caught me at my worst appearance. I flush in embarrassment and give my face a quick rinse before leaving the infirmary.

I reach my class sooner than I would have liked, and brace myself for questions. Before I could even hesitate, or second guess myself, Mr. Narumi swings open the door.

"Mikan!" He cheerfully welcomes me back.

I wave awkwardly at him and step inside. Thirty pairs of eyes are on me, and I open my mouth to speak. "I was feeling a lit-,"

"Mikan are you okay?"

"You left suddenly so we were worried!"

"It was like a drama scene, when Natsume carried you like a princess!"

"How's your eye?"

I'm a bit taken back. I was prepared for a vicious questionnaire, but everyone seems to be calm. Mr. Narumi sees my confused expression, so he fills me in.

"Natsume explained to the class already that one of your contacts fell out, and caused your eyes to tear up." He chuckles. "You guys made quite a scene leaving like that. Oh, he also said your stomach felt unwell. Do you feel better now?"

My mouth gapes open in both shock and relief. I guess I was worried for nothing.

"Mikan."

"Y-yes. I feel fine now!" I shoot Mr. Narumi a smile and turn to give my classmates a thumbs up.

"I'm glad. The bell's about to ring, so you can pack your bag. That goes to the rest of you as well. Class is dismissed!" He then leaves the room as dramatically as ever.

I heave a sigh of relief.

"Mikan!" Ruka gets up from his seat and heads towards me. "I was shocked, seeing you leave like that. I'm glad you're okay." He embraces me in a hug, causing my heart to sink, knowing that Hotaru probably receives several of his embraces everyday. I return it, and fake a smile.

"I'm okay."

The loud bell that indicates the end of school disrupts our conversation.

"Mikan, is it okay if Hotaru walks home with us today? Her dad is in a meeting, so he can't pick her up."

A lump forms in my throat. "S-sure. That's fine."

"Great! Hotaru, lets go." I watch as the guy I grew up with, the guy I fell in love with, the guy I still have feelings for, grabs his girlfriend's hand.

_No, Mikan. You cried enough for today. You can't show him your weak side._

I strain a smile. "Actually, I just remembered I have to ask Mr. Narumi for clarifications on the math assignment. You guys go ahead."

Ruka furrows his eyebrows. "Will you be okay walking alone? It looks like it's going to rain."

I continue to put on my act. "It's fine! Ruka, you worry too much. I'll let you lovebirds have some time to yourselves." Every word I spit out is like a stab to my heart.

"Okay then. See you next week Mikan."

"Bye," Hotaru adds.

"Bye," I continue waving until they leave the room. Along with my hand, my "happy" facade also drops.

"There was no math homework," Natsume sneaks up from behind me.

"Oh really? I guess it slipped from my mind."

He looks at me so intensely, I had to break from his fierce gaze.

"Oh yes!" I remembered his jacket was still in my arms. "Here," I shove the jacket towards him. "And thank you for today," I say sincerely.

"How could you give it to me like this?"

"What?" I'm genuinely confused.

"Do you think I would accept this when your tears and scent are all over it?"

"Excuse me?"

"You should wash it first before giving it back to me."

Blood rushes to my ears, and I huff in anger. "Fine! No, I won't just clean it, I'll pay for dry cleaning as well!"

"I didn't ask for that, but if you insist."

"Then I'll give it to you on Monday." I storm in anger to my desk and shove everything into my backpack.

"Wait," Natsume follows me and grabs onto my arm.

"What?!"

"Give it to me before then. I don't trust you with my jacket for two whole days."

"There is no earlier day I can return it!"

He snatches my phone from my bag and unlocks it easily.

"What, what are you doing!?" I jump for my phone, but he holds in beyond my reach.

"Here," he hands my phone back to me.

"What did you do?"

"Added my number," he says casually.

"What? Why? I only have close friends as contacts!"

"Don't ask too many questions. I saved you today. The least you can do is give my jacket back earlier. Give me a call once you've finished cleaning it." With that, he exits the classroom, leaving me shocked. He did leave a good point though. I look down at my phone. After a few minutes of contemplating whether to delete it or not, I decided to keep it.

I stayed way too long after school. I checked my watch. 3:41.

_Ruka should be home by now. Or maybe he's still with Hotaru... _

I slap myself mentally.

_Don't torture yourself with these kind of thoughts Mikan. You suffered enough today_.

I distract myself by humming a song while heading to the third floor, where my locker is. "Ah!" The school nurse, Ms. Anami seemed to be getting off work.

"Hello," I tilt my head, as a sign of respect. "I must have given you a lot of trouble today."

"Oh, hi Mikan! You didn't give me any trouble at all! Although I'm not too sure about that young man who brought you there."

"Huh? Do you possibly mean Natsume?"

"Ah, yes! Handsome boy he is! Boyfriend I presume?"

"N-no! Not at all! I'm not sure if we even are friends!" I reply, strangely flustered.

She chuckles. "He made quite an impression. He stayed with you even after I tried to send him back. I eventually got him to leave, after an hour."

Natsume stayed with me? After the big deal he made about the jacket, I thought he would have just dropped me off and left right away.

"Oops. I may have said a tad too much. Anyway, have a good weekend! And try not to catch a cold in this weather."

I direct my gaze to the window. It's raining. Raining is a understatement. Pouring would be the correct word. I should have listened to mom and brought an umbrella.

I wave goodbye to Ms. Anami and head to my locker. When I finish with my locker business, a black coloured item catches my eye. Beside my shoes, in the cubby, lies an umbrella.

Maybe Ruka?

I grab the umbrella and inspect it closely. The initials N.H are engraved at the bottom of the handle. The crimson eyed boy immediately comes to mind. I chuckle.

_Stupid. You'll get wet._


End file.
